


Thinking About You in That Shirt

by Fufflebumps (Pippip_hurray)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Gabrinette - Freeform, Implied D/s, Sexting, Working Late, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippip_hurray/pseuds/Fufflebumps
Summary: Someone's working late and hoping to get a rise out of someone. ;)





	Thinking About You in That Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> DL;DR. Everyone involved is an adult.  
> Go forth and enjoy . ;)

**Marinette**  
Thinking about how sexy you look in that fitted black button-down.  
 ****

**Gabriel**  
Excuse me?

**Marinette**  
You know the one. 

**Gabriel**  
Enlighten me.  
  
 **Marinette**  
It's the silk with the black pearl buttons. You wore it with the scarlet cravat at the salon a couple weeks ago. I spent the whole night trying not to drag you into an empty office to show you my appreciation.  
  
 **Gabriel**   
It seems you succeeded.  
  
 **Marinette**  
I'm working late tonight.  
  
 **Gabriel**  
Are you?  
  
 **Marinette**  
I'm in my office all alone... thinking about how much I'd rather be running my hands through that fair hair of yours. You're always so put together, but do you know how amazing you look with your hair mussed and hanging in your face while you sweat?  
  
 **Gabriel**  
I... don't know what that looks like from your perspective.  
  
 **Marinette**  
Mmm. It's one of my favorite things.  
 ****

**Gabriel**  
Do you think about it often?  
  
 **Marinette**  
When I'm not thinking about the way you sound when you're behind me. That drives me to distraction whenever I have to sit through a meeting while you present. Your voice alone is responsible for the ruination of a number of my panties.   
  
**Gabriel**  
I had no idea. Are you hoping to ruin a pair tonight?  
  
 **Marinette**  
Long hours in the office can be very stressful and my friends are always telling me I need to be more willing to ask for help.

**Gabriel**  
…  
Then you should be sure to ask nicely when you do.  
  
 **Marinette**  
Will you help me?

**Gabriel**  
Is that how you’ve been taught to ask for something? I think you may have missed something.

**Marinette**  
...Please, Sir, will you help me to unwind? I need assistance in ruining these brand new panties.

**Gabriel**  
Good girl.


End file.
